Ron's Dark Revenge
by FanFicFan909
Summary: "Have you every closed your eyes and seen the darkness inside. Ever opened your eyes and seen the same darkness all around. Have you ever been in darkness so dark that you can't tell whether your eyes are open or not."
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, FanFicFan909 here. **

**Had this idea in my head for a while and realised it will be my first 'Stoked' chapter story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stoked, but I do own this story. **

* * *

><p>"Have you every closed your eyes and seen the darkness inside. Ever opened your eyes and seen the same darkness all around. Have you ever been in darkness so dark that you can't tell whether your eyes are open or not? Well, that's how I feel right now."<p>

The track was barely visible, covered by shrubs, mud and darkness. The only thing lighting her path were the tiny stars spread out like confetti a child would spill on a piece of paper and the thin crescent moon which, when you tilt your head, looked like a thin smile.

The tall trees appeared to close around her as she continued running on the path through the forest. The smashed puddle regained its shape, but left her green shoes brown and wet. The mud flicks on her back seemed to get bigger and bigger as her pace quickened.

She was running. Fast.

The dark and heavy clouds began to rain, causing her to moan and pull her blue hood over her head, covering her short, very muddy blonde hair. Her eyes were tired from a lack of sleep, but she quickly shook her head as a noise woke her out of her daze.

The gurgling caused her to unzip her hoodie and see what was inside. The baby made another drooling sound, rubbed its eyes with a big yawn and nestled back to sleep near her stomach. She smiled down at the infant and re-zipped her jacket, protecting it from the brisk temperature. With every exhale, a puff of cloud escaped quickly out of her lips, indicating the dropping temperature.

From the position of the moon, it was approximately one in the morning, but that wasn't going to stop her. She was determined to reach her destination.

From the sight in front, she could only see one metre ahead of her, with regards to the fog and the darkness. The path appeared to stop at her feet and she stopped running. Squinting into the darkness, she tried to see something, anything that could be what she was looking for. The edge of the path opened up to a wide clearing. Trees had been removed recently to make this clearance, as the removed braches were still green with life.

The sound of a moan caused her to gasp, as this time, the sound did not come from the newborn. She squinted her blue-violet eyes straight in front of her and saw something. A person. Chained around the tree in front of her. The very thing she was looking for.

* * *

><p><strong>This is actually going to be a further chapter in the story but I thought it would be interesting to see what happens, and then hear the story as to how it got there. So when this chapter is supposed to be in the story, I will put it in again but I will change some details as everything becomes clearer. <strong>

**For those who are a little slow. The girl running is Fin. **

**Many questions come from this chapter. Who has Fin found? Is the bay hers? Why is she running at night in the forest? All questions will eventually be answered. **

**Suggestions for the names and gender of the baby are greatly appreciated. R&R. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So sorry for not updating, but I only had the first chapter in my head. I have no idea where this story is supposed to go. Well, I am going to try. **

**Feel free to read the other story I am currently writing with SurfingStoked13 entitled "Ultimate Game Show!"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stoked, but I do own this story. **

"GROMS!" shouted an agitated Andrew Baumer from outside the rundown staff house. With tired expressions and sleepy eyes, five young teenagers walked down the tattered staircase outside to where they were being called.

"Today is a special day." Announced Baumer, or as the groms called him, Bummer.

"Why." Fin said in a dull and tired tone, resulting in a glare from her boss.

"Because," he started. "Today is my birthday." He threw is hands in the air to emphasise his excitement, however all the groms stood still with sleepy expressions as the faint sound of crickets could be heard.

Bummer opened his eyes as he notice no one was cheering, so he said. "Anyone who doesn't cheer is fired."

The whole forest was filled with a loud roar of applause, cheer and shouting.

"That's more like it." Bummer said with a smirk.

"So, what does this have to do with us, guy?" Broseph asked.

"So glad you asked Broseph." Bummer smiled evilly, resulting in shivers up and down the spines of the five teens.

"I have a proposition for you." He started, finger pointing upward. "Because I don't want to yell at people all day on my birthday, if you lazy slackers can finish all your work before twelve thirty today, you can have the rest of the day off." The boss announced, closing his eyes and crossing his arms across his chest. Bummer opened his eyes to see that all the groms had disappeared. He could hear them running throughout the staff house to the bathroom and their bedrooms.

"Hmm," Bummer thought. "Should've tried this earlier." he mumbled as he stormed off.

* * *

><p>The biggest battle of the groms lives had started. They had to get to work and finish it quickly if they wanted a glorious afternoon of surfing. Emma was the first to emerge wearing her wench's outfit. Johnny stepped out of the boy's room at the same time as Emma, blushing when he saw how beautiful she could look in any costume.<p>

"Morning Johnny." The red-haired beamed. She was always lively and happy, except when she wasn't able to surf for long periods of time.

"Morning" Johnny said happily, if not a little sleepy. Johnny was also wearing his uniform for work, so he decided to explain when he noticed she was staring at it quizzically.

"Oh, Bummer called me a few moments ago to say if I finished work by twelve thirty I could have the day off. He said this deal was only open to groms but he said I am basically a grom." Johnny explained.

"Yeah Johnny. You are one of us." Emma smiled, which made Johnny's heart melt.

"Shall we start to head off." Johnny said as he gestured for Emma to go first down the stairs.

Emma giggled and replied. "Sure."

The next to leave the girls dorm was Lo. She was grasping her hair to try and wring the excess water from her brunette locks, but decided it was taking too much time, so she loosely tied her hair in a bun. This act distracted her from her surroundings and she instantly bumped into something hard. She looked up and noticed that she had bumped into Broseph's hard chest.

"Whoa, you ok girl?" He asked casually as Lo shook her head.

"Yeah sorry. Wasn't paying attention." Lo explained, as she looked into his eyes. They both stood staring at each other until Lo raised an eyebrow.

"Broseph. You ok?" She said as she waved her hand in front of his face, wondering how such a small bump to his chest could have rendered him silent.

"Oh...sorry. Hair looks nice in a bun girl." Broseph said when he managed to get some words to escape his mouth.

"Thanks." Lo blushed slightly, but the action was unnoticed by both of them.

"We better get to work if we want that afternoon surf sesh." Broseph said, shrugging and placing his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, definitely." Lo said as she headed down the steps. "I would do anything to get out of an afternoon of cleaning hotel rooms."

The final person to appear from the girl's room was Fin in her purple and yellow atrocity of a uniform. Across from the hall, Reef came out of the boys dorm, laughing to himself as he closed the door. He was then faced with a glaring Fin.

"What's so funny?" she asked, eyebrow raised and a hand on her hip.

"Oh, nothing. Just glued Johnny's slippers to the ceiling." Reef continued to laugh at his own childish prank. A little smirk left Fin's lips, which definitely went noticed by Reef as he smiled warmly at the blonde.

"Last one down to work does the other's laundry for a week?" Fin bet as she held out her hand to confirm the deal. Reef slowly lifted his hand, but quickly hit Fin's hand and darted to the staircase and down the stairs. Fin stared down at her now stinging hand. It was kind of wet where he had hit her hand.

"Hey." Fin scowled, followed by a smile. She enjoyed the games and time she spent with Reef, although she couldn't quite put her finger on why.

* * *

><p>Everyone reached their posts at 8:00, ready to fit as much work in 4 and a half hours as possible. Fortunately for Fin and Reef, they both arrived at the front desk at the same time and decided to call it a tie. Johnny ran to his desk and began frantically answering the phone and checking people into their rooms. Emma ran to the DR or dining room and saw 12 tables eagerly waiting for the Thursday special brunch, which meant she could finish all these tables and not receive any new customers before twelve thirty. Fin grabbed a duster and ran to the third floor, discovering a note from Rosie that stated five rooms were completely totalled and required her services. Lo grabbed a bucket and a pile of towels and headed to the fourth floor, where the same note from Rosie said five rooms were dirty. Reef scanned his schedule, learning that he had to teach 4 people how to surf in four and a half hours. Broseph ran to the door and saw six families with large piles of luggage waiting to be seen to their rooms.<p>

The first hour and a half went quickly, with many broken dishes, screams from the unsightly sights in the bedrooms, wipe outs in the ocean and dropped luggage. Broseph loaded his third family's luggage onto the trolley in front of the front desk, speaking to Johnny as he did as Johnny finally caught his breath by examining the check in progress.

"Hey Johnny." Broseph started as he placed a large leather case onto the pile.

"Yeah." Johnny replied, not taking his eyes off the computer as he frantically smashed at the keyboard.

"Did you know Lo has purple eyes?" Broseph thought as he lifted more bags.

"Yes I did know that." Johnny retorted, still not looking up from the screen.

"And nice highlights." Broseph whispered, almost day dreamingly. At this point, Johnny ceased what he was doing and looked at Broseph with a raised eyebrow. Broseph sighed as he leant against the luggage and stared into space, but quickly got back to work.

"Well, better get back. Three hours left and four families to go. Catch ya later guy." Broseph grinned as he pushed the luggage trolley towards the elevator. Johnny said nothing but stared after the afro haired boy with his mouth ajar. _What was that all about?_

"Sorry" Emma apologised for the 12th time that day as she bumped into someone sitting down and eating their brunch. Her hands shaking uncontrollably, Emma stared at the pile of plates in her hands in horror as she tried to steady them. When she calmed down, she sighed contently and turned around. The sight that met her next caused her to scream and drop all her dishes, making her the centre of attention in the dining hall.

"Wench." Kelly scowled at the grom.

"You need to take all of these tables. I heard that you will have the afternoon off if you finish your work, so you need to cover my tables as well considering I will have to take your tables this afternoon." The other waitress growled.

Emma sighed as a bit of a complain, but her mind drifted to the fact that later, she might be surfing on gentle waves while Kelly did her work.

"Oh, and clean that up." Kelly smirked as she left Emma crawling on the floor, picking up the pieces of the broken ceramic.

Fin had finally finished cleaning her third room. She closed the door of the room and began pushing the maid's trolley towards the next room, sucking in air in preparation of the next room that scar her for life. Suddenly a small beep came from her phone. A small smile grew from the corners of her mouth as she thought who it could be. Taking her phone out of her pocket, an image of Reef topless on a green background proved it was Reef who had sent her a text message. She opened up the message and read;

_Beep_

_S'up Ugly. Just thought you would like to know that my waves are awesome out here as I teach people how to do my favourite past time and get paid for it at the same time. Have fun scrubbing toilets!_

_Beep_

_**My last rooms have been pretty clean and I only have to clean two more in three hours. Have fun teaching people how to crash. Oh! I mean how to surf. Stupid auto-correct. : P Also, I thought your favourite past time was picking your nose?**_

_Beep _

_That is my second favourite past time, betty. And I thought crashing was your favourite past time? _

Fin smiled as she read the last message. He was hanging around her too much and becoming better at sass talking through a text message than she was. For the past couple of days Fin and Reef had been sending each other text message conversations and they had been enjoyable, albeit their usual bickering, just now through the cyber world.

_**Gotta get back to work if I want an afternoon surf sesh. I'll talk to you later, okay?**_

Fin sent this last text rather reluctantly and held her breath without opening the door to her next room before she felt the vibration of the phone in her hand.

Beep

_Yeah, ok. Talk this afternoon when we grab a surf. _

"_We?"_

"_WE?"_

"_What did he mean by that?"_ Fin thought as she read the text message over and over, and then entered the hotel room that had food stains on the walls and dirt in places people were not meant to find dirt. Fin sighed. This one was going to take some time.

"Urgh. Why did I type 'we'?" Reef thought, face palming himself.

"Excuse me? Are you the surf instructor? I'm here for my first lesson." Reef let his hand run down his face and open his eyes to see an overweight, hairy man waiting eagerly for his appointment. Reef rolled his eyes. So far, all of his clients could have been described according to these features. He was not having a good day.

* * *

><p>The final 5 minutes had fallen upon the groms. It was 12:25 and everyone was running around madly to try and finish their shifts in time. Emma was carefully carrying a large tray of food over to her last table. Broseph had just closed the door to the last hotel room he had to deliver bags to and ran downstairs. Lo, despite a few tantrums and calls to her father, managed to clean five hotel rooms in four and a half hours in exchange for her father not cutting up her confiscated credit cards. Fin had cleaned the five rooms on her floor easily and was calmly walking to the elevators to go downstairs. Reef was putting away the last surfboard before he began sprinting across the beach, kicking up sand as he did, in a bid to get to the foyer at 12:30. Johnny had just hung up the phone after talking with a business dealer about cheap sponsorship for the hotel and quickly ran to the middle of the foyer, waiting for everyone and Andrew.<p>

12:28

"Come on everyone." Johnny crossed his fingers.

Emma , Fin and Broseph ran to the middle of the foyer and all stood watching the clock in eager anticipation.

12:29

The small group gasped when they saw Lo and Reef were not there, and that Bummer was on the other side of the lobby, walking over to the group.

12:29:30

Simultaneously, Reef burst through the door just as the elevator doors opened, revealing Lo. Both of them ran to the group and they all cheered when they came together. Bummer reached the group and glanced at the clock

12:30:00 exactly.

"Well," Bummer started. "I guess you have all worked hard to fit your entire schedule in such small time, and as promised, you can have the afternoon off."

The group was about to cheer, when Emma stopped them.

"Guys, hang on a sec." Emma spoke. Everyone turned around and glared at her, hoping the next words to come out of her mouth were not going to cost them their afternoon off.

Emma gave an innocent look, then grabbed a cake she had sitting on a table next to the group and presented it to Bummer.

_World's Greatest Boss _was sprawled in blue icing on the white frosted cake, and everyone could have sworn they saw Bummer tear up a bit.

"Ok." Bummer said through sad catches in his thoat. "You can have the rest of the week off." He sobbed as he stared down at his present.

The whole group cheered and gave each other hugs, especially Emma, and they all flooded out of the lobby doors towards the staff house to get changed for their session, leaving a 'tears-of-joy' filled Bummer admiring his cake.

**Well, at first, this was very hard to type. But by the time it came to the end, I just wanted to keep writing. Everyone in this chapter are pretty clueless, huh? What do you think? R&R. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Really, very very sorry for how late this update is, but I have been very busy lately (I know that's no excuse) and this story has been on hiatus because honestly, I only thought of the first chapter. Anyway, I have a relatively ok idea for this chapter. Tell me how I go. It's been very hard to write for this fandom considering how long it's been since the series was on, but I'm going to try. Lo is voicing the beginning of this. **

**Disclaimer: If I did own Stoked, I would try and write a third season almost immediately. **

* * *

><p>Sand, surf and sun.<p>

All the promising qualities of a good holiday when you vacay at Surfer's Paradise. You can be treated to our delicate spa services, have your children cared for by professionals while you rekindle that romance and enjoy the beach that any great tropical vacation would deliver.

But right now, you guys can suck it!

Because all of the junior staff have been given the best break anyone similar to a boss like Andrew Baumer could give. An entire four days of blissful surfing, no Bummer, relaxing by the pool with magazines, and especially…no Bummer!

We're all where we want to be this lazy, sunny afternoon; chilling at The Office and out-surfing one another.

* * *

><p>"Ah, now this is more like it," Lo stretches lazily on her towel, allowing her head to fall back entirely to achieve maximum sun exposure. The person she is addressing merely hums a distracted response, coupled with the scratching that can only come from dragging a stick in the sand. Lo moves her glasses away from her nose, spying the sad expression etched on Emma's face. With a sigh, she sits up, if only to console her love-struck friend…and maybe receive some juicy gossip in return.<p>

"Emma, is everything all right?" she queries, although knowing her, and following the redhead's gaze to the sandy-haired surfer out in the distance, she can already tell what this is about.

Emma drops the stick at her feet, pulling her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"Would…everything be better, say, if Tyler were in the picture?" the girl snaps her head in the direction of the Ridgemount daughter, eyes wide in defence. She softens them once meeting Lo's 'you're not subtle' stare. Emma sighs loudly.

"You know what they say; you want what you can't have," she murmurs, her chin resting on her knees. "What happens if I have Tyler and I don't want him?"

Lo hums in thought, placing the arm of her sunglasses between her lips. "You'll never know until you have him," she retorts. "But come on, I don't understand why you're pining over him when there are boys lining up to date you."

"I don't get it either," Emma shakes her head, eyes still locked on to the older Ridgemount son as he gracefully moves along another wave. "Maybe it's love. Have you ever been in love?"

The girl turns up her nose as she thinks. "No, I don't think so," her purple eyes trail off to the serene waters before them, spying a familiar blonde afro whip in to her vision with a loud cheer. Huh, look at that. Broseph just completed a clean one-handed handstand on his surfboard. Nice.

The hurt sigh from the girl pulls her attention back, and with a final thoughtful pout, she parts her lips to speak. "Tell you what. I'll play my amazing card as 'Ty's sister' and do a little snooping…more so than usual. I'll find out what he thinks about you and subtly slip compliments about you here and there."

The redhead perks up at the words. "Really? You mean it?" with a final nod of reassurance, an immense weight throws itself on to Lo as Emma wraps her arms around her in a hug. "Oh thank you, Lo. You're the best. Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"It's no problem," Lo chuckles as Emma retracts, seriously reconsidering her deal. Her eyes catch something else in the water, sparkling delightfully at the sight. "Now, what can you tell me about those two?"

* * *

><p>Out in a flat expanse of water, two competitive surfers sit atop their boards, staring towards the setting sun while their feet absent-mindedly tap against one another below the surface.<p>

"This is what it's all about, isn't it," Reef muses in a whisper. The moment passes quickly as Fin snorts a reply.

"Sure, that and the waves," she responds sarcastically. Reef shoves her shoulder gently, only to receive the push back in retort.

"You know what I mean," he sneers mockingly. "By the way, nice job for ruining the moment."

"Ah, it was worth it. There's too many cheesy moments with all the messages you keep sending me lately."

A lull fell. Fin had subtly brought up the topic she wanted to talk about, and now Reef was caught.

"Yeah, about those," he begins, rubbing the back of his neck for comfort. "They've been interesting, huh? You know I meant all of us when I said 'we', right?"

"Ahuh," the blonde replies, though her answer sounds sarcastic. Reef catches a smirk on the corner of her lips.

"I swear," he shouts defensively, holding his hand up to his chest. "But on that subject, I've been meaning to ask why you reply the second I send you a text. Could it be that you can't stand the thought of leaving me hanging, that you feel you must answer immediately to the Reef-meister?"

Fin rolled her eyes as the boy beside her kissed his bicep. Her foot emerged from the water, knocking his board and essentially sending Reef in to the ocean.

"Actually, it's because if I don't reply, I know you'd be on the verge of tears. How can I not send a text message when in five minutes from sending yours, you'll be in tears and leaving me multiple voice mails?"

"Whatever, just help me up," he replies coolly, holding his hand out of the water. She thought nothing of it at the time, but as soon as their palms touched, a strong force pulled the female surfer off her board and in to the cold wetness of the ocean.

"Urgh, you're such a jerk," she snaps, splashing him with a little water. His laughter rings closely in her ears, sending the message that he is a lot nearer to her than she thought. Her eyes open suddenly, surprise caressing her face at his proximity.

"Maybe we should…head back," Fin whispers to him, noticing out of the corner of her eye the pink tinge to the sky. Reef nods in response, fully aware that this action brings his face nearer to hers.

"Yeah, maybe," he replies, feeling her breath fall on his chin. Neither of them knew who was the first to make a move, but the second afterwards, their lips were locked together.

But only for a second.

Fin's eyes were wide, reflecting those of Reef's. What had just happened? Was their friendship now in jeopardy because of that moment?

Questions like this and more swam around in Fin's head, her eyes darting down to the gentle ripples as they strategically avoided Reef's. It was only until she courageously looked up that she spied the tiny smile beginning to spread.

"We should, really head back now," she replies, voice soft as though out of breath. The redhead nods solemnly, believing he had missed his shot.

"Race you back!" the blonde surfer shouts, pulling herself up on to her board and paddling quickly towards shore. A huge grin breaks out on his face as he sees her competitiveness, her cunningness, her fire.

Nah, their relationship was fine.

* * *

><p>The blue sky above them began to streak colours of orange, pink and purple, reflecting the same colours sparkling on to the beach-goers as they sat surrounding the campfire.<p>

"Dudes, this is the best break I've ever had since I started working here," Broseph pulls the stick out from the fire, a perfectly roasted marshmallow squashed on the end. He pulls off a piece, feeding it to the brunette who has her head resting on his shoulder. Nobody questioned it, after all, it seemed normal. "I'm gonna be chillin' right here every day until we have to go back. You guys are all welcome, of course."

"Gee, thanks for your generosity, man," Reef sniggers in his best friend's direction, shifting his arm as he did so. Fin's back is pushed up against Reef's chest, with his arm snaked around her waist and entwined with hers. Fin smirks as she leans back closer to him, ignoring the squeals from Emma and the sly smirk from Lo.

Johnny remains distracted, unaware of the flaming marshmallow in front of him as he stares straight ahead at Emma. 'Firelight doesn't do her justice,' he wonders to himself, letting his head fall in to his hand. He sits up immediately, blowing rapidly on the marshmallow to extinguish it.

The redhead in question sighs in content, capturing everyone's attention. "I wish it didn't have to end, though."

* * *

><p>In the distance, floating gracefully within the midst of a setting sun, a low flying helicopter is directed to the group of teens, blissfully unaware of whom it held and what they were capable of.<p>

"They seem to be enjoying themselves," Tuna McGillus murmurs to those who were listening. Ron is sitting silently in the driver's seat, his forefingers pressed together tightly and pushed against his lips. He appears deep in thought.

"Let them enjoy it," he replies in a husky, dark voice. "Because it'll all be over soon."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter did develop some depth as it went along, and I know it's not as humorous as the first two, but I think from now on it will start to live up to its adventureangst rating. Again, sorry the update is late, but for those of you who have me on author alert would have received an annoying e-mail every day from me as I have just finished a New Year's resolution on fanfiction. At last, I can get back to my other stories. R&R! **


End file.
